Through The Looking Glass
by Zire-7
Summary: Modern ATLA & TT crossover, a strange masked figure breaks into the Obsidan family mansion on Halloween and Azula finds a very eerie mirror on him in the aftermath. In the weeks following she has the strangest dream about a Raven.


**Through The Looking Glass**

**I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
>I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or its characters<br>I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in  
><strong>  
>Alrighty then this was written for a Halloween contest on DA<br>Oh and I may or may not continue this

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is she and how did she get here?"<p>

"Miss Bookworm doesn't know something, stop the presses." was the smart alecky response from the more courageous one of the group gathered around the incapacitated girl.

"Very funny, G.I Jane. Can we please focus more on finding out who she is?" snapped the Bookworm.

Heaving a sigh and rolling her eyes G.I Jane spoke, "I guess but does it really matter who she is? I'm more interested in knowing how she got here."

"You do have a point. As far as I know 'It' hasn't disappeared. Or it has and she didn't want to worry us by saying anything, until she managed to recover It." mused the Bookworm more to herself then the others.

"Well whoever she is, she sure does know how to have a good time." spoke a chipper voice that sent chills down the spines of everyone gathered.

"Are you incapable of thinking about other things besides having fun and prancing around like a sugar addicted five year old?"

"Nope." the predicted answer was followed by the Candy Cane's wide happy go lucky smile. Which normally meant that something extremely strange and weird was about to come out of the girl's mouth.

"Mysterious and beautiful, a combination that I find to be very attractive."

All eyes turned to where the Queen of Hearts stood, shrugging she said, "What? All of us were thinking it, so naturally I had to come out and say it. Because I know that none of you would."

"That's totally bullshit and you know it, Heart Breaker." hissed G.I Jane.

With an eyebrow raised and a skeptical look on her face the Queen of Hearts said, "Oh really, Courage, who was that made Raven kiss Jinx in the first place? Tickle me pink but that was me. When it concerns matters of the heart, I'm the fearless one not you."

"B-but if you remember correctly it didn't end like you though it would." stuttered Timid.

"Do me a favor and don't remind me. I still miss that crazy bad luck charm."

Before they could get more off topic then they already had Knowledge cleared her throat loudly and, "Anyways we need to figure out what we're going to do. Because if she doesn't wake up soon I don't think she'll make it."

"I wouldn't count your possum chickens before they've hatched just yet. It will take a lot more then whatever that red bitch did to me to take me down." the girl's voice while no louder than a whisper held a tone darker than anything they had ever heard before.

"What's a possum chicken?" asked Knowledge.

"It's a cross between a chicken and a possum. They're pretty tasty if cooked properly." surprised at getting an answer from the mysterious girl, the yellow clad Knowledge didn't want to lose momentum so she asked, "Who are you and how did you get here?"

Smirking the girl responded with, "First you're going to tell me where I am and then I will answer your questions."

_She's good. _"Fair enough, you're in Nevermore. I'd tell you more but I don't know if I can trust you yet. After all we do have enemies."

Nodding her head at Knowledge's words, as if to say I understand, "My name is Azula Obsidian, I'm a resident of Four nation city and I found this really creepy mirror on a guy wearing a skull mask. He broke into the wrong mansion."

"Found?" inquired Courage.

"Well…I had to knock him out first but yeah I searched him once he was unconscious. When he initially broke in, I thought it was a Halloween prank that one of my friends pulled but the moment he threw the first punch I knew it wasn't a prank." replied Azula as she rose to her feet, dusting off her black jeans and her Disturbed band t-shirt.

"Wait, you took down Red X? By yourself?"

Sending a nasty look her way the firebender responded by producing several blue sparks from both hands, "In addition to being a master firebender, I'm also a prodigy. That masked pansy is nothing compared to my father. If it wasn't for my father the flames I produce would not be blue."

"You don't sound too appreciative of him, your father I mean." observed Knowledge.

"I'd rather not discuss him with a bunch of people I don't know." spat Azula making it perfectly clear that Knowledge wouldn't get anything else out of the firebender concerning her father. "Now would you mind explaining more about Nevermore or am I still untrustworthy?"

"We really don't have any choice, if what you say is true." Knowledge paused briefly to gather her thoughts, "What if I told you that that creepy mirror was a portal into a person's mind."

"Considering that I've seen my share of weird occurrences, that I get strange dreams, and I knew that touching that mirror wouldn't bode well. It's not entirely out of the realm of utterly unbelievable." shrugged Azula at the what if scenario.

"Well it is. Nevermore is the name of a mindscape. A very dangerous mindscape at the moment." finished Knowledge.

Scoffing she said, "What's so dangerous about it, that red creep who tried to shatter my mind or you guys?"

"Both."

The firebender's eyes widened as she slowly turned to face the speaker. _Even Mai's voice holds some subtle undertones of emotion but hers…it reminds me of mine before…_

"Before what?"

_There's no way she…_

"Read your mind?"

She nodded slowly, mesmerized by the cloaked figure hovering before her.

"No, I don't read minds invasion of privacy and all. I'm just reading your emotions. Are you going to answer my question?"

_What question…_, "Before I lost my mind. I was cold and heartless toward the only people who cared about me."

"Me and you are very similar in that regard. But I didn't have much choice in acting the way I did. I'm sure you didn't either." her voice held the briefest flicker of sympathy in it before it abruptly disappeared.

"We should get going or Rage will track you here. She normally doesn't react to invaders as severely as she did with you. Must have smelt Slade strongly enough on you to be as hostile as she was." this time the firebender could have sworn there was a hint of mirth in her voice but without being able to see her entire face the firebender couldn't tell for sure. "Just remember to take a deep breath when it's over."

Before Azula could react or ask when what was over she heard, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Darkness and a pervading chill was all the firebender felt seconds later.

* * *

><p>When the firebender was free from the darkness and the chill, she shivered uncontrollably for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath she exhaled using the technique breath of fire to drive the chill off, "I've never heard of Four Nation city before or firebenders. Truthfully I thought you were just making it up. Or rather Knowledge did."<p>

"The existence of the city is classified. Unless you're the president of the United States or get moved to the city, you wouldn't know about it." explained the firebender who was trying to get a sense of her surroundings.

"Interesting our existence is kept quite as well. The state of California is self-fish and wouldn't want the teen titans called away by anyone else. You're on the roof of Titans Tower. My teammates are out helping to make sure that no little kids get lost or kidnapped while they're trick or treating." Something about the way she said that last sentence bothered the firebender.

"I take it Halloween isn't your favorite holiday."

"Actually it's my birthday and no it isn't." It was then that the runes appeared on her skin. Blood red and they stood out in stark contrast to her grayish pale skin; in the same fashion as before the half-demon answered the firebenders questions before she could ask them, "Two years ago I should have died on this day. These runes you see on my skin were a gift from my father. They tell of his coming; the gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all thing mortal. I became the portal and got turned into a little kid. Even when all hope is lost Azula, someone will come and save you."

* * *

><p>The firebender's eyes snapped open as she bolted up right, breathing heavily with sweat running down her face. <em>Oh thank the spirits it was all just a dream. <em>

Wearily the firebender stood up and made her way to her bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face seemed to help calm her down some but her mind was still racing and going over that dream again. The strangest thing was, was that she could remember every last bit of that dream. Down to the tiniest detail. _They're just dreams. They can't mean anything, can they?_

The firebender had been plagued by this dream for weeks now ever since that masked creep broke in. Ever since she found that mirror on him.

_Maybe that mirror has something to do with the dreams or maybe I'm really going crazy. I guess there's only one thing to do. _

Wasting no time the firebender walked out of her bathroom and went straight for the mirror. Taking a deep breath she picked it up and seconds later felt only darkness and a pervading chill seep into her bones.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>


End file.
